


An omega's life

by Leigh84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Bottom Dean Winchester, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, dean is not treated well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leigh84/pseuds/Leigh84
Summary: In this reality omega's are property whose only function is to be bred by alphas.  Dean will not be treated well, so don't read if that bothers you.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Dean Winchester/Other(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 303





	1. Chapter 1

John Winchester woke with the worst case of morning wood he’d had in years. Rolling over he reached into his boxers, ready to stroke one out when he realized it wasn’t a dream that had him so painfully aroused. It was faint, but there was definitely the sweetness of omega heat in the air. Smiling, John climbed out of bed and went downstairs, the smell growing stronger with every step until he found his oldest son, Dean, standing in his boxers, frantically cramming his bed sheets into the washing machine. The small boy burst into tears when he saw John standing in the doorway.

“Upstairs, my room, now.” John growled. Trembling, Dean eyed the massive erection that tented John’s boxer, fear clearly shining in his eyes, but he knew better than to disobey. Hanging his head, he ran past John and up the stairs. John took a moment, stroking himself slowly, inhaling the intoxicating scent of a newly presented omega, his newly presented omega, before heading upstairs to enjoy his now legal son.

When John got to the bedroom, Dean was in the corner still shaking and sniffling, but the tears had stopped. His father hated crying and tears wouldn’t stop anything, they’d just make the whole thing worse.

“Lets finally put that pretty mouth of yours to good use.” John said, reaching into his boxers and pulling out his swollen cock. “Get over here Dean, on your knees.” Dean hesitated, fear freezing him in place as he stared at his father’s huge member. John was at least twelve inches long and thicker than Dean’s arm. The bulbous purple head already leaking precum that fell in droplets to the floor. “If I have to come over there, you’ll regret it.” 

Hastily, Dean crawled over and knelt before his father. The musky smell of Alpha felt like an assault to his senses, causing a tingle to run from his groin up through his stomach, while his mind screamed to not let this happen. His father’s low growl spurred Dean to action, reaching out he tentatively wrapped his fingers around his father’s shaft and began slowing stroking back and forth. He knew what to do, he’d had sex ed last year, and if he hadn’t, well John wasn’t shy about watching porn in front of his sons. More than once Dean had had to finish his homework at the living room table while listening to an omega grunting as he was mounted by a pack of Alpha’s. John was into gangbangs, the rougher the better.

“I said your mouth, Dean.” John said. “And look up at me while you take it.”

Dean looked up, his green eyes meeting his father’s brown. John shuddered as Dean ran his tongue across his slit, flinching slightly as the chemical taste of his precum, before opening wide and taking John’s head into his mouth. Dean only took a couple inches, sucking on the bulbus head for a second before pulling back to lick the head. John allowed him to do this a couple of times before he grabbed the back of Dean head.

“Open wider.” He growled.

Dean tried to comply, stretching his jaw a little wider as John forced his cock deeper into his son’s mouth. Dean’s teeth scrapped slightly against Johns flesh, but he continued pushing in until he hit the back of Deans mouth and started to slide down his throat. Dean tried to pull away, but John held tight, pushing in even further, enjoying the feel of his son’s throat spasming as he began to gag on John’s cock. John held it there for a few seconds before pulling back allowing Dean just enough time to gasp in a breath of air before thrusting back in. 

John had fantasized about this moment since the first time he looked into those pretty green eyes. When the doctor told him, he had an omega son. As Dean got older, John had routinely jacked off to thoughts of his son’s lips wrapped around his shaft as he filled the boy’s stomach with his seed. Groaning John twined his fingers in Dean’s hair, and proceeded to face fuck his son, pounding into Dean’s throat. Unable to resist, Dean knelt there like a rag doll, as his father used his mouth, until his knot swelled. 

Reaching down with his free hand, he gripped his knot while shoving his cock as far down Dean’s throat as it would go. Applying pressure to his knot he came, shooting his seed straight down Deans throat, giving the boy no choice but to swallow it or choke. Dean, struggled, unable to breathe, but John held him there until the boy’s eyes rolled and his body began to go limp. Pulling back, he filled Dean’s mouth before pulling out completely and spraying the last of his orgasm on Dean’s face and chest. When he was done, Dean fell to his hands and knees, coughing and gasping for air.

“Take off your boxers and present yourself on the bed.” John said. 

Dean looked up in horror at his father’s still rock-hard cock. “Please.” He whispered his voice hoarse. Dean knew from the look in his father’s eyes that he would regret disobeying. Shakely, he got to his feet, slipped off his boxers, and crawled onto the bed. Closing his eyes, he dropped his head to the mattress, keeping in ass in the air, and spread his legs. He felt the mattress sink beneath Johns as he positioned himself behind his son. Taking his cock in hand, John rubbed the head against the wet entrance of his son’s vagina. 

He wanted nothing more then to plunge his cock into the hot depths, feel his son’s walls tighten around him as he filled his womb with his seed, but John didn’t want to risk getting Dean pregnant before he’d been properly checked by a doctor at the breeding clinic, so instead he moved his head to the boy’s ass, which was also wet and glistening with slick. The muscles twitched and Dean whimpered as John pressed against the tight opening. John was not into foreplay, preferring a straightforward fucking, and as soon as Deans muscles began to give way he thrust forward. Dean screamed as his father forced his walls open, his cock bottoming out, burying his entire length in one stroke.  
“Fuck Dean, I knew you’d feel good.” John panted as he leaned over his son. Dean’s walls spasmed around him, massaging his cock and threatening to send him over the edge.

Grabbing Dean by the back of the neck he pulled out and started fucking him hard. Pulling out until only the head remained and then slamming back in, forcing Dean to take every inch of him, over and over again. Beneath him, his son’s whimpers slowly turned into moans as his body instinctively responded to being mounted by an Alpha. His walls clinching at his father’s cock trying to pull him into him. John wasn’t going to last long. When he felt his knot begin to catch on Deans rim, John reached around, grabbing his son’s small hardening cock and began to stroke the thin shaft. With one final brutal thrust John’s knot seated. The combination of John’s stroking and the pressure of his knot sent Dean over the edge. Dean cried out as he came, spilling his own watery come on his stomach and the bed, while John sent a torrent of thick come shooting into Dean’s ass.

Collapsing, John’s weight forced Dean flat on the mattress, he laid there, his father on top of him, while Johns cock continued to spurt strings of seaman into Deans painfully full bowls. After a few minutes, when the flow of come had slowed to a trickle, John rolled over onto his back, his still seated knot forcing Dean to go with him. Dean laid on top of his father, his back against his chest, as his father reached over and picked up his phone.

The first call he made was to the school, calling both Dean and Sam in sick. Dean couldn’t’ help but wonder how the secretary would feel if she knew John was balls deep in his son while talking to her. Dean wasn’t sure who the second call was to. His father asked if there was an opening for today and then asked if they had anything a little later.

“Two sounds good.” John said, before hanging up the phone. Reaching around, John began to stroke Dean’s now flaccid cock. “Looks like we have all morning and some of the afternoon.” John whispered in his ear, and Dean shuddered as he felt his Dad’s cock begging to harden inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat shivering on the exam table, he’d been asked to strip as soon as they’d been shown to room, and now he sat there naked as his father stared at him, and Sammy tried to look anywhere else.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” A blonde nurse in blue scrubs said when the door finally opened. “I see you’re here because Dean presented this morning.” She continued, looking down at her clipboard. “I just need to take a few measurements, and then Dr. Novak will be in to see you. Can you come over here Dean?”

Dean got up and walked over to the scale, embarrassment heating his face as he felt his father’s eyes on him. Fifty-three inches and eighty-five pounds she said out loud as she made notes on her clipboard. She also took a quick measure of the length of his cock and size of his balls. Dean wanted to die of embarrassment when she made a comment about how cute his little cock and balls were. 

“Okay, back on the table, lay down, feet in the stirrups, please.” She said, once she was done jotting down his measurements. 

Once Dean was positioned, she strapped in his ankles and raised the stirrups unity his legs were bent and spread, completely exposing him to his father and brother who sat across from him. She started with his mouth, running her finger across his swollen lips, before pushing her thumb in and opening his mouth. She noted the redness of his throat and asked John how well Dean had taken him.

“It was a bit tight, but he managed.” John said.

“It’s best to start training early, most omegas are eventually able to stretch wide enough to even take a knot.” She said, pulling a ball gag out of her pocket. “Behave now Dean.” She said when he turned his head away. Dean heard the chair scrapping as John stood up and her turned his face back to her, allowing her to secure the gag in his mouth. “There we go, such a good omega.” She said as she connected a tube into the spout on the front of the ball gag. Pumping air, she inflated the ball, forcing Dean’s mouth wider and wider until it felt like his jaw was going to crack, and Dean began to struggle again. “That should be good for now.” She said, patting his head and putting the pump back in her pocket. 

She made notations on the ball inflation and moved on to Deans nipples. She pinched and pulled at them, rubbing the sensitive mounds between her fingers before making a few notes on her clipboard on moving down to his groin.

She chuckled when she saw Dean’s ass. “Looks like someone showed his alpha a good time.” She said, running her finger across his red, swollen hole. 

A good time? Dean wanted to cry. John had had a good time; his cock hadn’t left Dean’s ass all morning. Knotting him over and over, filling Dean with his seed until it felt like he would explode. John hadn’t even stopped when Sammy came in curious about the grunts and groans coming from the bedroom. 

Dean had heard Sammy gasp, looking up to find his little brother standing in the doorway, staring at them, eyes wide, watching John rutting into his eldest. Dean had been humiliated, but John hadn’t even paused, thrusting particularly hard, as he told Sammy to have some cereal and watch TV until he came down. It had been past noon before John pulled his knot out for the final time, leaving Dean’s ass feeling like it was on fire.

“Fuck Dean, you’re so hot right now.” He said, rubbing his thumb over Deans gaping hole. “This is exactly how an omega should look, totally fucked out.”

He’d made Dean stay there, bent over in front of him as he watched Dean’s ass slowly swell shut, trapping his seed inside. Once he was satisfied, he allowed Dean to crawl to the shower to wash the rest of the semen from his body. Dean had stayed in the shower as long as he dared, when he’d finally went down stairs, he found John still comforting a crying Sammy, who refused to look at him.

Dean whimpered in pain as she the nurse inserted her finger up to the first knuckle. She worked her finger, forcing him open again, and he could feel some of his father’s semen begin to trickle out. “How many times did you knot him?” She asked, looking up at John.

“I didn’t keep count.” he answered with a smile.

“But no vaginal penetration?” she asked, moving her finger over Dean’s folds.

“Didn’t want to risk knocking him up before the exam.”

“Probably a good call.” She said, jotting more notes on her clipboard. “Without hormonal supplements, pregnancy is unlikely during a presentation but not impossible, better safe than sorry.” She finished examining his vagina, penetrating him slightly to ensure his hymen was still intact. Once satisfied she walked over to a cabinet and pulling out a box with three large syringes. 

“These are filled with a saline solution,” She said, showing John one of the syringes. “We use these to test the elasticity of the omega’s womb. We’ve found over the years that womb elasticity is a good indicator of an omega’s overall ability to breed long term, but I need your permission to continue.” John nodded and she walked over to Dean. “I’m going to need you to stay relaxed Dean, this won’t hurt, but it can be a bit uncomfortable.” She said, placing the syringe between Dean’s legs and inserting the tip between his lips. Dean felt the fluid rushing into him as she pressed down on the plunger.

The first syringe worth of fluid went in without difficulty, and she was halfway through the second one before he felt on uncomfortable pressure in his abdomen. By time the second was empty, Dean was gripping at the table in pain and there was a visible swell in his belly.

“You’re doing so well Dean,” she said as she ran her hand across his bump. “Just one more to go.”

Dean began to cry as the pressure increased and his muscles began to cramp. He begged her to stop, but she didn’t until his womb could take no more and the solution began to drip out of him.

“You did very good sweety,” she said, removing the syringe and putting a plug in its place, holding the liquid inside him. Unhooking Dean’s ankles she lowered the stirrups and helped Dean sit up. His stomach ached and looking down he could see a pooch in his belly making him look like he was already a couple months pregnant. Through watery eyes he saw John grab at his crotch and even Sammy was looking at him in a way he didn’t like. “Dr. Novak will be with you shortly.” She said as she left the room.

“Damn Dean, I’m going to fuck you hard when we get home.” John said once the nurse left, palming his crotch while leering at his son. “Might not even make it home, might take you in the car.”

Sammy looked over at his father, face red, but Dean could see the small bulge rising in his pants as well. Alphas mature quicker than omegas and with Sammy turning ten in a couple of months, he’d be popping his first knot soon.

“Well isn’t that a nice sight.” A brown-haired man in a lab coat said as he opened the door. “Hi, I’m Dr. Novak,” he said dragging his eyes from Dean to shake John’s hand. “I’m delighted to hear that you’re interested in enrolling Dean in our breeding program.” He said, taking a seat on the stool next to Dean.

“Well, I’ve heard good things about this place, and it’s emphasis on the alpha’s experience.”

“Yes, while we do follow all the government guidelines for breeding omegas, we take a more alpha centric approach than most facilities, insuring that our clientele have a pleasurable experience is our primary goal. We cater to a wide range of interests, and I think Dean will be a valuable addition to our facility.” He said as he began to flip through Dean’s chart. “I can see from the swell of his stomach and the nurses notes that he has a very flexible womb which bodes well for long term breeding. There is some swelling and tearing to the anus, but that is to be expected after a first mounting, especially if multiple knotting’s were involved. We do have some concerns about his age and size, though. At twelve he is at the bottom end of the presenting scale.”

“Yes, his mother presented young as well, but she was able to carry without too much difficulty.”

“Yes, but Deans height and weight also put him at the bottom of his age group as well. I see from your application that you wished to exercise you’re right to his first breeding. Though Dean could probably carry the child fine, the birth would be difficult.”

“What about a cesarean.” John started to say but Dr. Novak put up his hand to stop him. “We do not plan on cesarean’s, the scar tissue damages the womb elasticity, and has negative impact on future pregnancies.” 

For the first time since he woke up with his sheets soaked in slick, Dean felt some hope, he was too small to breed.

“I cannot in good faith authorize your breeding of Dean at this time. This leave you with a few options. Usually we halt puberty at time of presentation by hormonal injections or castration, instead we can place Dean on contraceptive and allow him to continue puberty for a couple of years.” Dr. Novak could see the disappointment on John’s face and he understood completely, Dean was so delectable as he was, it would be a shame to allow puberty to continue. 

“You said I had a few options.”

“As I said, I cannot sign off on Dean carrying a human child at this time, but ours is not the only species that has suffered a fertility crisis. It actually affects all mammals to a varying degree, and unlike human’s most of the animal species have not yet adapted to this change, and their populations are in decline. We have found that an omega’s eggs are very genetically flexible, and they can be impregnated by any mammal species. It’s not something the government wants to announce but some breeding facilities have licenses to breed their omegas with animals.”

“How exactly would that work.” John asked. He had never heard of such a thing; he didn’t know how he felt about Dean being knocked by some animal.

“Well, most facilities extract the eggs from the omegas, and the process from fertilization to delivery is done artificially, but here if at all possible, we like to take a more natural approach. If the animal’s size and temperament permit, we allow them to mount the omega and inseminate him themselves. If they are too small, too large, or overly aggressive we artificially inseminate the omega, either way fertilization occurs in the omega’s womb. Once impregnated, if the offspring’s size permits, we allow the natural progression of birth, if not we induce labor and remove the zygote early, completing the rest of its development in an artificial womb. We have arrangements with several facilities, including the local zoo, but we have a large kennel full of well-trained dogs, and I would recommend Dean’s first pregnancy be through them. The pups will be much smaller than a human baby making the birthing process easier on him, and after a couple of successful deliveries, I would be willing to sign off on a human pregnancy.”

“Fuck,” John said, almost coming is his pants as he thought of Dean mounted and fucked full of pups by a dog.

“Dad you can’t.” Sammy said, while at the same time Dean screamed, jumped off the exam table, and lunged for the door. John stopped him grabbing him around the waist, pinning his arms to his side, and pulling him onto his lap. Dean continued to struggle screaming through the gag in his mouth.

“I see you have a bit of a spirited omega.” Dr. Novak clicked his tongue.

“Yeah, Dean’s always had a problem accepting his place.” John said, putting pressure on Dean’s still painfully swollen belly as a warning. Dean stopped struggling and just slumped against his father crying. “I was looking at your catalog and noticed you had some omega compliancy products. I was especially interested in the cock piercing,” he said, reaching down to grab Dean’s cock.

“Yes, we find that strictly controlling an omega’s orgasm, markedly improves their behavior.” He went into another cabinet and pulled out a box containing and small silver piercing and a controller. “This ball is inserted into the penis, in the urethra, and contains a small electrical charge. When the omega becomes erect, the increase in pressure around the ball causes it to discharge, the pain immediately softens the penis, preventing climax. When you wish them to orgasm you simply turn it off. A lot of our client prefer this method of control over cock cages because it allows them to still easily stimulate the omegas penis. Many alphas have mentioned how they enjoy orally stimulating the omega and allowing the charge to go off in their mouths. The charge is strong enough to soften an omegas erection but since it has to travel through the tissue of the penis, it only causes a slight tingling in the alpha’s mouth. There is also a manual setting for when punishment is required, it delivers a much stronger shock. We can insert it now if you’re interested, and then perhaps you’d like to see the kennels.” Dr. Novak asked, already knowing the answer. He screened all of his clients thoroughly, and he was already well aware of Mr. Winchesters attitude towards omegas. It wasn’t going to take much to convince him, and Dean would have a dog’s knot in him before the end of the day, knocked up before the weekend was over.

“You did this to yourself Dean, I was going to wait.” John said, spreading Dean’s legs, and he began to fight again in earnest. 

It was no good, John easily held him while the Doctor swabbed his slit, then a piercing pain shot through Deans body. He passed out for a moment and when he came to, he could hear Sammy crying next to him, and the doctor telling him that it was for Dean’s own good.

“But he’s my brother.” Sammy sobbed.

“He is, but he is first and foremost an omega, he will never be content until he realizes that his happiness comes from the pleasure his body gives to alphas.” Novak said, trying to comfort Sammy, “Ah, he’s awake.” He said, noticing that Dean was watching him. “Shall we visit the kennels.” Dean didn’t even notice the collar in Novak’s hands until it was secured around his neck.

Dean walked, or more liked waddled, as he was led down a back hall by the leash. More than one alpha leered at him as they passed in the hallway, but Dean was in shock and beyond caring at this point. He had never imagined things could get this bad. Sure, he had always known that he’d be fucking his father once he presented, but this was beyond even his worst nightmares. When they got to the kennels, they stopped in front of a window that looked down on a room where a breeding was already in session. Dean could smell his father’s arousal as he watched. 

“We specifically breed for size and stamina here,” Novak said as they watched the massive rottweiler cling to the omega’s back as he rutted into him. 

“You record?” John asked, noticing the cameras and the large screens in the corner, one of them had a close up view of the dogs large red phallus hammering into the omegas hole, his growing knot popping in and out. From the looks of the swollen wet mess this wasn’t the omega’s first mounting of the day.

“He’s already pregnant,” Sammy said, staring at the omega’s heavy breasts, and swollen belly as they swayed back and forth. “Why are they having sex if he can’t get pregnant.”

“Unlike our competitors, the main goal of this facility is not to get the omega pregnant, it is to see to the sexual gratification of the alphas, the breeding is a byproduct that takes care of itself. As such we allow our omegas to continue to be mounted as long as it doesn’t endanger the pregnancy. There are many alphas who enjoy watching an omega being fucked by an animal. Animals care about nothing but their own gratification, there’s something primal about watching an omega being used solely to that end.”

As they watch, the knot took hold. The omega raised his head and moaned in pleasure as the dog’s seed pulsed into his already full womb. Once the dog turned tail, an attendant who had been waiting in the corner approached the omega and secured an oddly shaped ring gag in his mouth.

“That allows for oral knotting.” Novak said, before John could ask. “Clients like to watch an omega’s face while he’s being mounted but once tied it can get a bit boring.” The attendant then brought out a great dane. The dog immediately climbing up onto the omega. The attendant lined up the dog’s cock with the ring and the animal wasted no time starting to thrust wildly into the omegas mouth. “this way the stud knots the gag and if the omega starts to struggle, we can disengage without hurting the stud or the bitch.”

John was about to come again. The thought of Dean being debased by dogs, getting faced fuck by one while another was still filling his cunt with seed made him harder than he’d been in years. “Do they ever take the omega together.”

Novak smiled, John was definitely and alpha after his own heart. “We do have a couple of dogs with a temperament that allows them to mount at the same time.”

As they watched the Dane finished and turned tail, the omega not even struggling as the dogs continued to pump him full from both ends.

“So, what do you think, Mr. Winchester. Are you interested in our program?”


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, John was interested. Dean had known the answer before the doctor even asked. What he hadn’t known was how quickly things would move. Less than two hours after they’d watched the pregnant omega getting shared by two dogs; Dean found himself in an identical room, naked, on his back, strapped to a bench, and he wasn’t even sure how it happened.

Sammy had been sent to wait in the lounge while John and Dean returned to Novak’s office. Dean had sat there, trying not to cry, while the two men had haggled over the details of Dean’s future. He’d only been half listening when something Dr. Novak said caught his attention.

“Castration is required before an omega can begin working with us.” He was saying, in response to something John had asked. “Though some breeding facilities permit an omega to keep their balls intact, we do not. Our clientele overwhelmingly prefers smaller, less developed omegas, as such we do not allow our omegas to continue on with puberty. While we do perform both chemical and physical castration, we usually recommend the latter. It’s rare but chemical castration can have some hormonal side-affects, and aesthetically speaking the complete removal of the balls is usually preferred. They tend to hang over the vaginal opening which can become a nuisance during intercourse. Besides they serve no practical function. An omega’s testicles don’t produce viable sperm and even with their removal, the omega can still experience ejaculation from the seminal fluid secreted by the prostate.”

“What’s the recovery time after removal?” John asked.

“No vaginal or anal penetration for a week while the incision heals.” Dr. Novak responded.

“Damn,” John glanced disappointedly at his son. He’d already been imagining what it would be like to watch his son getting defiled by dog cock and he definitely didn’t want to wait. “I would have liked Dean to get started right away.”

“I’m sure our clients would like that as well.” Novak continued as he smiled over at Dean. “Because of that I am willing to make an exception. If you agree to Dean’s immediate breeding by our dogs, I will waive the requirement. Canine gestation is only nine weeks; given Dean’s size, age, and the fact that the pregnancy will suppress his testosterone production, I am confident there will be no significant physical changes, at least not related to puberty, during that time period. We will castrate him immediately after he has given birth, thus allowing both recovery times to coincide.”

“What do you mean by immediately.”

“I mean, that as soon as you sign the contract, Dean will be prepped and mounted within the hour.”

John had signed, he’d signed so fast it made Novak laugh and Dean’s head spin. They’d brought him back to the kennel area, where an attendant had him climb into a tub before removing the gag from his mouth and the plug from his vagina. The liquid that had been trapped inside him for the last couple hours poured from his vagina, finally relieving the pressure in his abdomen. Once done, they brought him over to where his father and Novak were waiting. Dean didn’t fight, he was too numb to fight, as they bent him over a table, and Dr. Novak inserted a syringe into his vagina.

“This is a mixture of alpha precum and fertility drugs.” Novak explained to John, as he depressed the plunger, pushing the fluid into Dean. “An omega’s ovaries are stimulated to release eggs by a hormone found in an alpha’s precum, dogs lack this hormone, and without it, it’s unlikely that the omega will have eggs in their womb for the sperm to fertilize. The fertility drug is obvious, it increases the number of eggs released; most of our omega’s have litters of between six and eight pups.”

“Can Dean carry that many?” John asked, doubtfully. Novak had already pointed out that Dean was rather small for his age.

“Absolutely. Dean’s womb is quite flexible. The pregnancy itself should be no problem, it’s the birth he could struggle with and the puppies will be small enough for him to handle.” He reassured John. “Come on Dean lets go get you set up.” He continued, removing the syringe and slapping Dean on the ass.

“No, on his back.” Novak instructed when the attendant started to push Dean down on his knees. “His alpha has expressed an interest in watching him double knotted. I think having him on his back will make it easier.” He smiled when he heard John moan beside him. Dean was going to be a big money maker; it would be worth the effort to keep John happy.

“Fuck baby, you’re the prettiest thing we’ve had in a long time, and your taking two on your first time.” The attendant said, as he positioned Dean on the bench so that is ass and head where hanging off of either end. “Can’t wait to watch Banjo, and the boys destroy this cunt of yours.”   
The attendant knelt down between Dean’s spread legs. “Well, your cunt might be virgin but your ass certainly isn’t.” He said, with a low whistle as he tried to insert a finger into Dean’s puckered hole. Dean groaned and arched his back, trying to pull away from the painful intrusion, but the straps held him steady, and the man eventually managed to get a couple inches in. He tried to work his finger back and forth, but Dean’s swollen hole resisted any effort to loosen it.   
“They’re just going to have to work to get in here.” He said, giving up and removing his finger. “But don’t worry, they can do it. They’ll fuck that ass of yours wide open.” Giving up on his attempt to loosen Dean’s ass, the attendant focused his attention on Dean’s other hole.   
“This is the main event anyways.” He said, pushing his finger between Dean’s folds, pressing at his entrance without actually breaching him. The attendant began rubbing his fingers back and forth, and to Dean’s complete horror he felt his juices begin to flow almost immediately. 

Chuckling the attendant removed his fingers and stood up. “That’s a good omega, the boys like it when their bitch is nice and wet.” He leered down at Dean before sucking his fingers and walking back to the camera he had been setting up before Deans arrival.

“Were going to be starting soon and since we are streaming this live on our site, you won’t be able to watch from in here.” Novak said, leading John from the room. “We do have a very comfortable viewing room.”

John followed him down the hall to a smaller room that clearly only had one purpose. A leather sofa sat in the middle of the room, facing a large high definition TV that took up most of the wall. The display already had four different views of Dean. “The wide-angle one is set.” Novak said pointing to the upper right screen, the others are moved by the attendants to obtain the best angles. You can make any image full screen by pressing the corresponding number on the remote, and just hit the back button to return to this view. Would you like your son to join you?”

It took John a moment to realize he meant Sam. He’d been so focused on Dean; he’d totally forgotten about his younger son. “No, I don’t think that would go very well.” John sighed as he pulled out his phone. “I’ll just call someone to pick him up.”

“Are you sure? From the looks of him, he’ll be knotting soon, this could be a good experience for him. It might help him to start seeing Dean as an omega first and his brother second.”

“He’s not ready for this.” He said, dialing Bobby’s number. As much as he wanted Sammy’s view of Dean to change, he didn’t want to traumatize him in the process. Besides John just wouldn’t be able to enjoy the show as much if Sam was there.

“Okay, I’ll let the receptionist know he’s coming. We’ll be starting in a couple of minutes.” Dr. Novak said before leaving John to his entertainment.

A few minutes later, John was leaned back on the couch ready to go. A cold beer he’d gotten from the minifridge was in one hand and his already lubed and throbbing cock in the other. It wasn’t long before one of the attendants lead the first dog into view. A huge rottweiler, its massive red cock already hanging low bellow his belly. John watched Deans face crumple when he saw the dog.

“Please, no, please. I don’t want it.” Dean whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks, as the attendant brought the dog around and ordered it to mount.

One of the cameras zoomed into a view of Deans cunt. The dog was very well trained, waiting patiently while the attendant guided the hard, red cock to the right hole. It hovered there, its leaking tip pressed against Deans quivering entrance, not moving while the attendant stepped back.

“Fuck him.”

The attendant growled the command, and the dog obeyed, slamming his hips forward, his entire length disappearing into Dean in an instant. Dean did scream then, as the pointed tip tore through his hymen, penetrating him for the first time. John was so focused on the dog cock hammering in and out of his son that he didn’t hear what the attendant said to Dean, but he bent his knees, pulling his legs up on either side of the dog’s waist allowing the dogs next thrust to go even deeper inside of him. Dean cried out and tried to lower his legs but the attendant said something again and he raised them back up, sobbing as the dog proceeded to utterly violate him.

John had known Dean’s first time wouldn’t be gentle, after all, he’d seen dogs fuck before, he knew what it was like, but he’d never seen them fuck a human before. There was no way he could have imagined it would be like this. This was brutal, fucking brutal, and he loved it. 

The dog was like a damn jackhammer, pounding Dean so fast that you almost couldn’t tell he had pulled out before he was slamming back in, his cock slick with Dean’s juices and blood. Each thrust caused the bench to shudder and Dean’s stomach to bulge a good six inches. Each time Dean stomach protruded, John could picture that rigid, pointed tip stabbing into Dean’s cervix as the dog desperately tried to get as deep into his bitch as possible. Groaning, John came hard. The dog hadn’t even knotted Dean yet and John had already blown his first load, he’d have to start pacing himself.  
When Novak first suggested this, just the thought of a pack of dogs raping and impregnating his twelve-year-old son had done something to him, twisted his mind in a dark way, and now actually watching it happen, he knew he would never be more turned on than he was right now, watching eight inches of dog cock brutalize and debase his son.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you hoping that things will get better for Dean, they will, but it's going to be a while. Sam's only 10 and it will be a bit before he can be of much help.

“Fuck me,” Tim groaned as he watched Banjo penetrate his new bitch. The savage thrust tearing a high-pitched cry from the boy’s throat, as the pointed cock tore through his hymen, ripping the boy’s virginity to shreds.

“Pull your legs up,” Chris said, clicking the control for the omegas shock ball. Hearing the warning buzz, Dean immediate raised his legs up, bending them on either side of Banjo’s waist, crying out as the dogs next thrust pierced even further into him. “That’s it bitch, let you stud get in there good and deep.”

Tim had been surprised when Chris had brought Banjo out. Though not their biggest stud, Banjo was still huge, and by far their most aggressive, claiming his bitches with a ferocity that even veteran omegas had trouble taking. To let him be the one to take this omegas virginity was cruel but it was also the fucking hottest thing he’d ever seen.

Banjo’s cock glistened with the boy’s juices and blood as he speared the small tight hole over and over again, forcing the boy to take a cock that was far too large for his first time. Each thrust causing the boys stomach to bulge obscenely as Banjo tried to get in as deep as possible. Head thrown back, drool trailing from his lips, and eyes rolled to the back of his head, the young omega had already lost himself to the conflicting sensations of pain and pleasure that wracked his body. The dog’s brutal attacks elicited the most delightful noises from the young omega, cries that were halfway between a scream and a moan filled the room.

“Go get Jax.” Chris said, never taking his eyes from the boy’s defilement.

“Now?” Tim asked, it was a bit early to bring in a second dog, Banjo had the kind of stamina that put the other dogs to shame, it would be a while before he was done.

“Yes now, you heard the doctor, this bitch is taking a double.” 

“Fuck,” Tim said, leaving the room. Of course, he’d heard the doctor but he never imagined it be the first set. He thought they’d warm the kid up a bit, let him get used to being a dog cock sleeve before letting two have him at once. Clearly Novak planned to make Dean an attraction for their more hard-core clientele, those who got off on watching an omega get completely and utterly debased.

Tim returned a few minutes later with the black lab in tow. Jax wasn’t as well trained as Banjo and he immediately started to wine and prance around when he caught the sent of an omega being fucked.

Don’t worry boy, you’re going to get your turn.” Chris grabbed the leash and one of the specialized ball gags and walked up to Dean.

Dean’s mind had drifted off and it wasn’t until he felt the gag being pushed into his mouth that he realized anyone was there. Focusing his eyes, he cried out at the sight of a throbbing red cock jutting out from a black furred belly. He suddenly realized what the attendant was doing and he tried to shake loose, but the attendant just grabbed his chin and forced the gag the rest of the way in before securing the straps at the back of his head. He wanted to scream no, beg them to stop but the ring held his mouth wide open allowing only a terrified moan to escape his lips.

“Banjo lay.” Immediately Dean felt the weight of the dog crash onto his stomach as the dog dropped down onto him, his thrusts never faltering.

“Jax mount.” The attendant commanded. Dean’s face was covered by black fur as the black lab took position. 

Jax didn’t wait for the second command, his slick pointed cock poking into Dean’s cheek and chin as he tried to find his target. On the fourth thrust Jax found his target, sending his cock straight down Dean’s throat. It was still sore and swollen from taking his father earlier and as the dog’s cock cut off his air, he truly felt that he might die. Even when the dog pulled out, he couldn’t manage to get a breath. He was just beginning to think that death wouldn’t be so bad when he felt the attendant reach down and shift the dog’s balls from off of Dean’s nose, allowing Dean to suck in a desperate breath before Jax plunged back in.

Tim was already sitting in one of the folding chairs, cock in hand, enjoying the show, and once Chris had strapped the boy’s legs up, he sat next to him, pulling out his own hardening member. You could barely see Dean positioned beneath the dogs, only he thin pale legs bent up around Banjo’s waist, but just knowing what those powerful thighs were thrusting into was enough to get you going. And if that wasn’t enough, the cameras had an excellent view of the two swollen red cocks ravaging the boy’s holes.

Both Banjo and Jax were veteran studs and Chris new how long it usually took both dogs to reach their climax, he had timed things perfectly. He watched with satisfaction as both dog’s knots began to swell, and he could just image the terror the omega was feeling as Banjo’s swelling knot popped in and out of the cunt while Jax’s began to fill the special pouch on the ring gag. Finally, with one finale violent thrust, Banjo seated his knot for the last time.

Dean’s eyes shot open as he felt the first dog knot take hold and his thrusting suddenly stopped. Come suddenly filled his channel and hot spurts of doggie semen flooded his womb. Dean tried to cry out as a sharp pain suddenly shot up his stomach as the dog filled him with its seed, but Jax chose that moment to climax as well and Deans cries were cut off by hot jets of Jax’s come shooting down his throat. There was nothing to do but lay there and take it. It was several minutes before the flow of semen slowed and both dogs turned tail.

“Fuck that was hot.” Chris walked up to Dean and rubbed his hand over the boy’s belly. There was only a small pouch at the moment but he’d be swollen nice and big by time he was done. There were at least another ten dogs and most of the would mount their bitch more than once. He ran his hand towards Dean’s cock and was surprised when his hand came back sticky and wet. “This bitch came.”

“Most of them do.” Tim said, surprised by Chris’s statement, most omegas couldn’t help it, getting knotted almost always made them come.

“Novak had me leave the shock ball energized, even with all that electricity shooting through this bitch’s little cock, he still came. You must have really enjoyed having those dogs fuck and breed you huh.” Chris said, kneeling next to Dean’s head. “Can’t wait to be knocked up, your belly filled full of pups. Well don’t you worry, you have lots of other studs just waiting for their turn.”

Dean hadn’t realized what that sudden pain in his groin was and he flushed with humiliation. Chris was true to his word. Once Banjo and Jax had pulled free it was a non-stop train of dog cocks. Chris guided the first few to Dean’s cunt but once his belly was painfully swollen, Chris allowed the dogs to choose which hole they wanted, filling every inch of him with their seed. He had no idea how many of them took him but he was sure he saw several of them three or four times. Dean lost all sense of time as his world became nothing but alternating pain and pleasure. They were still going at him when he finally lost himself to the blissfulness of unconsciousness.

“Fuck Dean,” John said, starring down at his son. “Our you going to leave him like this?” He asked Novak. 

Dean was still laying on the bench, tied down with legs still strapped up on either side of his now distortedly swollen belly. Even though both his ass and cunt had swollen shut the sheer pressure form the amount of semen inside of him caused come to leak from the red inflamed holes.

“Unless you object.” Novak replied. “If by some chance he failed to get pregnant from this session keeping him in position makes it easier to start up again immediately tomorrow. Also, some of our clients like to check in on recently bred omegas.” He continued, pointing towards one of the camera’s that was still flashing green.

John licked his lips as he looked at the camera. He’d been giving a website address and an access code and knew he’d be taking a look once he got home. “What are the odds that he’ll need another session.”

“We have an eighty percent success rate on initial breeding’s, and the tests can be done within six hours of impregnation, so I imagine you’ll be getting a call to come pick up Dean sometime mid-morning. If not, well you can watch his next session on our website.”

With one last look at Dean, John followed Novak out of the room, unsure if he wanted to get that call in the morning or not.


	5. Chapter 5

“Looking hot Dean.” A voice called out from across the court yard.

Dean looked up, recognizing the tall blonde alpha walking across the grass. He’d been in a lot of Dean’s classes back before he’d been forced to quit school. Dean blushed, dropping his head to look at the ground. The boy wasn’t the first one to yell out to Dean or make cat calls, but he was the first Dean personally knew, and he could feel the heat spreading across his cheeks.

It was Dean’s first time out in public since being impregnated, and it was going just as badly as he thought it would. For the last couple of months his world had consisted solely of the house and breeding facility, but this afternoon John had gotten home from work early and was in a particularly horny mood. He’d barely walked through the door before he had Dean on the table, rutting into him like he hadn’t fucked him in a week instead of just this morning. It had only taken a few minutes for John to knot and come. While his seed spilled into his son, he’d rubbed his hand possessively over Dean’s belly. Before pulling out, he’d squeezed Dean’s breasts, and suddenly announcing that Dean would be going with him to pick Sam up from school. Dean had begged to just stay home, not wanting people to see him like this, but John had insisted. Dean was eight weeks along and with his due date rapidly approaching, John was in the mood to show off Deans heavily swollen belly and breasts before he gave birth next week. 

Now they were standing by the car waiting for classes to let out. John was relaxed, leaning against the car with a satisfied smile, while Dean tried not to cry and draw more unwanted attention his way. His thin t-shirt stretched embarrassingly tight over his stomach and chest was already drawing enough looks on its own. It was Friday afternoon, and even with most classes still in session the campus was busy, and Dean could feel their eyes on him. Whenever he dared to look up, there was always someone staring back at him. He would see pity in the eyes of the betas, especially the teachers as their gaze slid across his body and over to the man standing next to him, while the alphas leered, calling out crude comments as they passed, and the unpresented omegas looked at him with fear, seeing their future standing there. At least John wasn’t grouping him. He’d gotten kind of handsy since Dean started showing, fondling his tits and squeezing his belly, whenever he got the chance. 

All of them assumed the large man next to him was responsible for his condition, and before the last couple months, Dean would have been humiliated to have everyone thinking that his father had knocked him up, but now it was infinitely preferable to the truth. That instead of carrying his father’s figurative pup, a pack of dogs had been allowed to fuck literal pups into him. Eight, eight pups from six different fathers; eight squirming masses that filled his womb, causing his back to ache and his breast to swell painfully with milk. 

Dean absently ran his hand over his stomach, they were active pups and he could feel them moving around beneath the surface of his taunt skin. He wasn’t sure how he felt about them. He didn’t feel like he was about to be a mother, not like he thought he would if they had been a human baby instead, and sometime he actively hated them for what had been done to him to put them there, but he also found himself caring about them, about their safety, especially when John or one of the dogs were being particularly rough with him. 

Just like the omega he’d seen on the first day, the dogs were still being allowed to mount Dean even though he was heavily pregnant. Three days a week he was strapped to the bench for a few hours in the morning. Attendants monitored the sessions closely, but Dean still worried that the constant swaying of his belly as the dogs thrust into him, or their pointed cocks repeatedly stabbing at the entrance of his womb would hurt the pups. Home was no better. John loved Deans growing belly and tits, his fuckings becoming more aggressive and frequent the larger Dean got, until Dean was almost unable to even stand by time he went to sleep at night.

“Dean, why are you here?” Sam’s voice broke Dean out of his thoughts as his brother came trotting up to him.

Before Dean could answer, another student walking nearby made a comment about Dean, and Sam turned around giving the alpha a dirty look.

“He just wanted to come with me to pick you up,” John said, grabbing Sam’s shoulder before he could go after the offending alpha. “He wanted to go out for dinner afterwards, maybe the Pizza Palace.”

This was the first Dean had heard of this and he suddenly felt like he was going to pass out. The Pizza Palace was a popular hangout and was bound to be packed with students on a Friday night. John knew how Dean felt, why was he suddenly so intent on humiliating him. Sam looked over at Dean, well aware that he would never have made such a suggestion, and was shocked by how pale his brother had become. He was breathing heavily and beads of perspiration glistened on his skin though it was relatively cool outside. Sam’s hart sank. He wished he could say something, do something, help his brother in some way, but he could tell by the look in John’s eye that he was dead set on doing this. If Sam refused to go, John would just drop him off at home and take Dean alone.

Sam was fuming but he said nothing as he climbed into the back seat. He said nothing as he pretended not to see John’s hand slide down Dean’s pants or hear Dean’s stifled moans as he tried to keep quiet while John stroked him. He sat staring out the window silently hating his father and himself for his powerlessness. While at the restaurant, Sam stayed close to Dean while they waited for a seat, trying to block him from the view of the other guests. Once they were seated the table hid most of Dean, and he devoted himself to staring down anyone who seemed to be looking too long in their direction. If John minded his younger son’s behavior, he didn’t say anything. 

Sam was actually enjoying his pizza, surprised as how well things seemed to be going; he should have known it was too good to last. He’d gotten up to get refills and when he returned, he almost dropped the glasses. Dean was sitting there stiff as a board, cheeks flushed, biting his lip so hard that there was a thin line of blood. John’s hand was under the table and thought Sam couldn’t see what he was doing, it was obvious. Sam quickly glanced around the room. A group of high school students, a few tables away where watching and snickering, but the rest of the room seemed to be oblivious to what was happening.

“What the fuck’s wrong with you.” He hissed quietly, leaning towards his father as he placed the glasses on the table. He wanted to do more, to yell at him, hit him, but causing a scene would just embarrass Dean more.

“Nothing’s wrong with me.” He said, staring at Sam while he continued rubbing Dean’s penis. “You’re the one who has a problem. You’re unwilling to admit what Dean is, what his place is. Now unless you want everyone here to know what’s going on, I suggest you sit down and shut up.”

To make his point, John pulled painfully at Dean’s penis, drawing a small whimper from the boy’s lips. Sam looked around the room and saw that several more tables were looking their way curiously. Sam quickly took his seat, and hoped they would just assume Dean had been upset by the argument. He sat there seething while John finished. Dean managed to keep from crying out as he came, but he was mortified when he saw John starring down Sam as he licked Dean’s come from his fingers.

They left shortly after wards and it was a painfully awkward and silent ride home. As soon as the pulled into the garage Sam had jumped from the car, slamming the door before practically sprinting into the house.

“That boy better get his shit together, I’m not going to put up with this forever,” John muttered, getting out of the car.

Sam was already upstairs and in his room by the time they got inside. “Strip and go to the living room.” John said, as he went to the fridge for a beer.

This had become their nightly routine and Dean was naked, kneeling by the couch waiting for his father. John turned on the TV and put in one of the many videos from the bottom cabinet. The sounds of flesh slapping and men groaning soon filled the room and Dean waited patiently for John to take his usual seat.

“Lay on the couch.” John said, surprising Dean, this wasn’t the usual. Dean got up shakily, he had already learned that it was almost never a good thing when John broke routine, and this whole day had been anything but routine. “On your back.” John growled when Dean went to lay on his stomach.

Sighing Dean rolled over. He never liked it when John took him this way. It always felt more demeaning than when he took him from behind, and the pressure of the man’s weight on his stomach always made him feel a bit queasy by the end. Dean was surprised again, when instead of climbing on top of him, John knelt down on the floor and bent over to take Dean into his mouth. Dean was small enough that his father was able to fit his entire penis and balls in his mouth and Dean groaned at the sudden warmth and wetness that engulfed him. 

John never did this, in fact John almost never touched him down there at all, unless he was knotted in him, and during those times he usually left the cock ball energized, giving Dean a painful shock with each erection. Dean should have known something was up, when John turned the ball off before they left the house to pick up Sam. Dean had thought the earlier hand jobs where just a way to provoke Sam, get under his skin, but Sam wasn’t here to see this. Throwing his head back, Dean couldn’t help but moan as his father began to suck hard, running his tongue along Dean’s shaft and balls. It wasn’t long before Dean came, John swallowing his small release, before pulling off Dean.

John must have seen the question in Dean’s eyes. “Your loosing these next week.” He said, gently rolling Dean’s small balls between his thumb and finger. “I thought I’d give them a good work out before they cut them off.” The pleasurable heat that had been radiating from Deans groin suddenly turned cold. He had completely forgotten that he was going to be castrated after giving birth. He began to cry quietly as John took him back into his mouth.


End file.
